


А на другом конце страны...

by CaitlinIsles



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team-fic, post season|12
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinIsles/pseuds/CaitlinIsles
Summary: Тони смотрит на блондина, распростёртого и такого беззащитного перед ним сейчас, крепче сжимает пистолет, готовясь нажать на курок и выпустить самую главную пулю.





	А на другом конце страны...

\- Кто-нибудь должен был это сделать, - губы кривятся в презрительной усмешке, - ты ведь понимаешь, что я не единственный? - он смотрит прямо в глаза агенту морской полиции.

\- Они не будут проблемой,- спокойно произносят в ответ. Слышится треск, а следом, темный подвал оглушается криками.

\- Тони, может...

\- Жалеешь его, Тим? - хмыкает Энтони и вонзает нож глубже в плечо ненавистного ему человека.

\- Ты знаешь, что нет, - Тим смирился. 

За несколько месяцев поисков, борьбы, пыток, за множество часов около постели почти-отца босса, Тимоти просто смирился. ДиНоззо было не остановить, он литрами пил кофе, отдавал приказы временно-своей команде, под неодобрительным взглядом Венса. Но всё это было терпимо, они все пытались поддерживать друг друга, но они знали, что в те моменты, когда никто не видит, Тони опустошает бутылку за бутылкой в подвале спецагента.

Но один единственный звонок, из которого они узнали, что состояние их босса ухудшается и теперь он в коме, окончательно сломал хоть какие-то ограничивающие барьеры.

Допросы Тони ДиНоззо стали жестче и безжалостнее, кофе и алкоголя, поступающего в его организм в разы больше. Больше не было неловких одобряющих подшучиваний, были приказы и "да, сэр". Тони запретил их называть его боссом. 

Еще через месяц они поняли, что если они не смогут ничего сделать для старшего спецагента, то хотя бы помогут тому, кто медленно сходит с ума. 

Спускаясь в подвал в доме босса, они совсем не ожидали увидеть там не только стаканчики с кофе вперемешку с бутылками бурбона, но и карты, схемы, протоколы допросов, какие-то расчеты, над которыми склонился ДиНоззо во время их прихода.

\- Я уж думал, вы никогда не присоединитесь, - сказал тогда Тони и пошел наверх заварить кофе еще на двоих.

С тех пор их было трое, Тони, Тим и Элли. Они съезжались каждую ночь в ставший уже родным подвал, задействовали связи, искали решения, совещались.

Венс знал об этом, знал, но понимал и молчал, когда его агенты с утра приезжали, неся в руках по два стаканчика кофе каждый.

Потом, они привлекли Эбби. Криминалист долго возмущалась, она хотела бы, чтобы они поделились обо всём раньше. Но они не могли, пока не убедились бы, что всё не напрасно, она была последней, кого они хотели бы огорчить.

Тем не менее, с подключением к делу Эбби все пошло несколько быстрее, и спустя две недели, все четверо стояли перед директором агентства, в ожидании вердикта.

Он отпустил троих, взяв на себя составление операции, которая прикроет его агентов. После официального отстранения, маленькими террористами занялось ФБР, которое не слишком успешно продвинулось в прикрытии террористической группы.

Агент Форнелл неожиданно для руководства взял отпуск на пару недель. Теперь их было четверо. Еще четверо, остались в Вашингтоне, ради обеспечения надежных прикрытий и возможно, могло понадобится алиби, если что-то сорвётся.

Это была незаконная операция, но она удалась.

И сейчас, Тим, Элли и Тобиас стояли в стороне, в каком-то подвале заброшенного неизвестно кем доме, и смотрели, как их друг выплескивает злость и эмоции на ненавистного человека. Хотя, они сомневались, что Энтони приравнивает его к числу людей. Мишень. Цель. Вот кем блондин был для ДиНоззо-младшего.

Несмотря на браваду, саркастические замечания и попытки казаться выше всех остальных террорист сломался, не выдержал и трех часов, и сейчас у команды на руках было всё. Имена, адреса, пароли, секретные коды, неизвестные ранее места явок, склады с оружием и планов. И казалось, на этом все должно было закончится, но...

Энтони отходит от пленника и достает из кобуры пистолет.

\- ДиНоззо, - хриплым голосом произносит Форнелл, - подумай хорошенько о том, что собираешься сделать, - агент ФБР сидит спокойно, в отличие от подскочивших Тима и Элли.

\- Тони, мне кажется это действительно слишком, - неуверенно подаёт голос бывший аналитик АНБ.

\- Наш босс при смерти, не нужно говорить, что то, что я делаю, выходит за рамки, - зло отмахивается мужчина.

\- Он бы не погладил нас за это, Тони, - присоединяется к уговорам Тим. И это работает. 

Понимание того, что он может сделать что-то, что не понравится старшему агенту, отрезвляет его. Тони опускает пистолет, под хмыканье террориста.

\- Даже этого не смог, да? - ухмыляется, но лишь до того момента, когда один точный удар отправляет его в беспамятство.

\- В наручники его, - коротко бросает Тони и направляется к выходу, - я свяжусь с директором, - агент делает шаг за порог, но помедлив, оборачивается и смотрит на троих близких людей, - и спасибо вам.

Команда возвращалась домой. И на другом конце страны, Лерой Джетро Гиббс наконец-то пришел в сознание.


End file.
